War
by 7DigitsAJ
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) After Lisa tells ajloverisawesome that she is destined to save everyone, how far will she go to do it? Rated T for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to War, the sequel of ****_Animal Jam: Creepypastas_****! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I blink my eyes open to the sound of lasers hitting something soft. The last thing I remember was Lisa telling I have the power to save us all, or something like that. It was probably a bad dream.

But I look around, first. The room is large, _very_ large, with capsules, shaped like eggs, forming a line over to a laser machine. My eyes widen as I realize the capsules are full of people, unconscious. I take a look over at the machine. It is shaped like a microscope, but it is a laser instead. On a clear table is a person strapped to the table by the waist. He wears a black cloak, no shoes.

I see one of the _alphas_, Graham, pull a red handle. The laser fires at the man, slowly from his head down. It is very bright, so I don't catch a good glimpse.

As it slows to a stop, I cannot believe my eyes. He is now a dog, black, with bright, flashing, red eyes. As another alpha, Greely, unstraps him, he gets up and stands on his hind legs. His eyes flash.

"Now, dog." says a very deep voice. "Show me your power."

The dog turns to the right and fire-blasts a red target on the wall.

"Very nice. Now go make me a steak. _Barbequed_."

The dog walks off, out of the room.

The third alpha, Peck, opened a casket and pulled out a tall child.

It was my best friend.

I turned my head away and pinched my eyes as tears rolled town my face and dripped off like rain water as I heard the laser go off. My silent crying echoed out what the voice was saying.

When I opened my eyes, I froze.

I was next.

Peck opened my casket, and I screamed. Pecks plain face turned into a devious smile. "Commander, we've got an awake one here!" she yelled off to the side.

Mira walked up in front of me, a big grin on her face. She turned to Graham and chuckled. "Put it on full blast." She turned back at me. "You're special, so you need a name." She tapped her wing feathers on the bottom edge of my casket as I lay there, speechless. She grinned. "Your name can be D." She sauntered away into the shadows.

Peck grabbed my body by the arms and threw me onto the glass. Instead of tying my waist, Greely tied down my arms and legs.

He made an evil smiled and said, "This is going to hurt."

I heard Graham push a button, and then pull the lever. The crimson laser blasted my stomach first instead of my head. I made a scream so loud it made Peck cringe, yet no one woke up. Tears poured down my face and onto whatever I was wearing in buckets.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled so hard it broke the thick ropes I was tied with. I pounce off the glass and rush out of the room of fours. I didn't ask myself why I just kept running.

"What are you standing around for, get her!" the voice boomed.

I hear the alphas chase after me down the long hallways, but I keep running until I find the exit. I almost run out, but then Mira stands in front of it, her wings out to grab me. "Gotcha!" she hisses.

I pinch my eyes together and get up on my legs and turn my head away, arms out to lighten the pain. I hear a blast, and open my eyes. Mira is lying on the ground, electric bolts flying around her head. I look at my right hand, and smile.

The alphas are about to reach me, but I smile, turn around, and blast them with my lightning power. When I see them knocked out, I make a run for it, on fours, and head into a small town.

I head down a creepy alley-way that would be in a movie. I find an entrance on the side of a small building. I yank it open, rush inside, and slam it shut. My back slams up against it as I catch my breath. I don't care what that machine did to me, I'm just glad I'm alive. I slid down to collapse on the floor, still gasping for breath. Suddenly, I sit still.

Footsteps come to stop in front on me in the darkness. A pair of purple, yellow, blue, and orange eyes are narrowed at me. A voice, alert, but tough, scowls,

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Like it so far? Hope you do.****Bye!**

-7D


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally have chapter two! Hope you like it. BTW might make you cry.**

* * *

"Who are you?!" it booms again, almost screaming.

My eyes get cloudy from tears. "I don't _know_ anymore!" I scream at them, not knowing who in the world they are, if we are even still on Earth. I get up and scowl at them with a firm look, tears running off my face. "I wake up and everyone is turning into animals and no one is here to comfort me! Everyone is under the control of, _whatever_, and for all I know, my family could be _dead_!"

My hands come up in front of me, electric bolts shimmering everywhere. I see the eyes get wide. I can faintly see them, but I don't bother trying. "Now you are all going to die, you_ all_ probably killed my family! YOU DESERVE THIS!"

My hands go to shoot out, tears blurring my vision.

"Wait!" a familiar voice shouts. The lights come on. I am in a big room (about the size of an average living room) with burnt punching bags with a glowing blue light swirling around them hanging from the ceiling, which is only about three feet above my head. There is a large sofa on the left of the room and… a table with… dead fish?... on them and a small TV, like the one in my room.

Then I look around. I see a person next to a light switch that turns on a small light that flickers a little bit in the middle of the ceiling.

She has long, dark brown, wavy hair, dark brown ears like a dog's, a dog nose, and the tail of a pug, but dark brown. Her light green eyes sparkle from tears as they run down her face. I would recognize that warm, loving smile anywhere.

My breathing becomes in gasps and my crying hardens at the woman in front of me. I smile.

Her mouth forms to say something, but she is so shocked to say anything. "A-"

"Mom!" I sob.

"Alex." she finally breathes.

I sprint to her on two legs as she jogs, then it turns into running on fours for me. Just before we collide, I jump up high and fall into her arms. It feels so safe, like all the fear and pain has gone away; that moment where you realize it's too easy to lose love again. So warm, like when there are bad dreams, and a mother sooths her child just by a hug. So secure, like nothing could ever happen again.

I feel my hair being soaked by my mother's tears as she sobs with me too. "Oh, my Alex, I thought you were gone, overtaken by that _horrible _Phantom King!"

"I thought I was all alone!" I weep. I bury my face in my mother's clothing, her scent filling my nose.

"_That's_ your daughter?" a voice, Californian accent, rough sounding, laughs.

Suddenly, my eyes pop. Something snaps, and my body tightens. I push away from my mother, my tears drying. I feel warm fur slither down my body like snakes. My body shakes as I feel like… I'm… transforming. I see yellow swirls going around me. I pinch my eyes in fear. I start to fall. My hands lighten as a feel the adrenaline rush through me. My fingers form like claws. I let out a yell as my hands stay by my face.

I finally fall on all fours. I growl as I stalk toward the group of people that look half human half animal, like my mother.

"_Which_ one of you said that!?" I growl.

They point to a female with rat ears, rat nose, rat feet, and rat nose. I roar at her. _Roar? I must be a tiger or something!_ I realize. My eyes glowing, I pounce on her. She yelps for help.

"Alex, stop!" my mother yells.

I see the glow in my eyes fade off the walls. They must have returned to normal. Suddenly, the warm fur starts to fade away, and I feel the urge to stand back up. When I do, I am back to a human (I hope plain human) again.

"Okay, Commander, you have _got_ to teach us how to do that!" a half human half cat says.

* * *

**The part about the mother and her made me cry while I was writing it. Follow and fav!**

-7D


End file.
